SHADOW
by Mawlida-chan
Summary: Disaat aku mulai menikmati kebersamaan bersamanya, ternyata ia hanyalah sebuah bayangan yang tak bisa aku genggam. Kebersamaan yang maya membawaku kepada kenyataan yang sebenarnya.


**SHADOW**

Disaat aku mulai menikmati kebersamaan bersamanya, ternyata ia hanyalah sebuah bayangan yang tak bisa aku genggam. Kebersamaan yang maya membawaku kepada kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki – Hinata Hyuuga

Ini adalah fic oneshoot pertama saya, jadi maaf kalau ceritanya aneh, gaje, dan amburadul. Saya masih dalam tahap belajar.

Warning! Typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

Happy reading

* * *

><p>Mentari yang ingin memberikan cahayanya terpaksa mengalah pada arakan awan hitam yang dengan egois menutup birunya langit. Tidak mau ketinggalan, angin berhembus pelan bagai membawa muatan berlebih.<p>

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Hinata-chan?" Seorang gadis berambut merah muda bertanya pada gadis lain yang tengah duduk didepan kaca besar sebuah kafe dengan gedung-gedung bertingkat sebagai latar belakangnya.

"Entahlah, Sakura-chan. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir mereka." Jawab Hinata lesu.

Gadis bernama sakura itu menatap sahabatnya lemah. Bingung apa yang harus dilakukan untuk menghibur sahabatnya ini.

"Bagaimana pun juga keputusan ada ditanganmu, Hinata. Ini adalah Hidupmu."

Hinata tidak menjawab, keheningan terjadi untuk beberapa waktu. Sakuratidak berkomentar apa pun, ia mengerti bagaimana keadaan Hinata sekarang.

"Aku harus pergi." Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung menatap Hinata.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menemui pria itu?" Tanya Sakura ragu.

"mungkin."

"Pikirkan lagi baik-baik, jangan gegabah mengambil keputusan."

Hinata hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban, lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan kafe itu. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih duduk menatap kepergian Hinata.

Hinata berjalan lurus tanpa tujuan. Dia masih ragu dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Kembali menghindar seperti biasa atau Menemui pria yang disebut-sebut akan menjadi tunangannya yang hanya ia ketahui nama tanpa embel-embel lainnya

Awan yang sudah tidak kuat membawa beban akhirnya menyerah, menumpahkan sebagian atau bahkan seluruh muatannya.

Hinata berlari ke arah salah satu minimarket yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berjalan untuk sekedar berteduh. Sungguh cuaca benar-benar tidak mendukung.

"Bagaimana ini?" gumam Hinata pelan.

Hari semakin gelap, namun belum ada tanda-tanda hujan akan reda.

"Astaga, pertemuannya." Pekik Hinata tiba-tiba. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya sekedar memberi tahu pada 'calon tunangannya' bahwa ia tidak bisa menemuinya.

Ah. Ponselnya kehabisan daya. Bagaimana ini? Hinata mulai berpikir keras. Ia melongok kearah meja kasir mencari keberadaan telepon yang mungkin bisa dipakainya. Baru selangkah ia berjalan, ia sadar bahwa ia tidak mengingat nomor telepon Naruto sang calon tunangan. Ah sudahlah, toh ini bukan pertama kalinya ia membatalkan pertemuan.

-oOo-

"Aku pulang" Ucap Hinata saat memasuki rumah.

"Hinata-chan, dari mana saja kau?" Ucap Hiashi-sama, otou-san Hinata.

Sial, apakah 'pria itu' memberi tahu otou-san bahwa aku lagi-lagi tidak menemuinya? Pikir Hinata.

"Maafkan aku tou-san."

Untuk sejenak otou-sannya terdiam. "Tabahkan hatimu Hinata-chan." Ucap Hiashi-sama sembari memeluk anaknya.

"Eh?" Hinata melepas pelukan otou-sannya. "Ada apa otou-san?" Tanya Hinata

"Pertunanganmu batal."

Hinata terdiam. Batal? Apakah karena aku tidak pernah pergi menemuinya? gumam Hinata.

"Naruto-san…"

"Tou-san, aku lelah, aku ingin tidur" jawab Hinata memotong pembicaraan otou-sannya sambil berlalu meninggalkan sang tou-san yang tengah terdiam.

-oOo-

"Huh. Dasar _anak mami_, semua hal diceritakan dengan orangtua, sampai-sampai pertunangan batal karena hal sepele, bahkan tou-sanpun terpengaruh olehnya.." Gerutu Hinata sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

Ditengah kekesalannya ia teringat akan pekerjaan yang menumpuk. Menjadi operator disalah satu radio terkemuka dikotanya memang tidaklah gampang. Ia harus mengecek semua e-mail yang masuk dan memilih yang mana yang akan dibacakan oleh Sakura sang penyiar. Acaranya memang acara remaja, berisi curahan hati pendengar setianya. Oleh karena itu ia harus mampu memilih manakah e-mail yang layak untuk di bacakan penyiar

Dengan langkah gontai ia mendekati notebook yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Kertas-kertas yang berserakan disamping notebook semakin menusuk penglihatannya. Deadline yang tersusun di memonya pun belum semua diceklis.

Hinata mulai mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Semakin ia mencoba berkonsentrasi semakin ia mengingat kemarahan otou-sannya. Setiap e-mail yang dibaca lalu lalang begitu saja diotaknya tanpa ada sedikitpun yang tersimpan. Notebook ia matikan, berniat untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya walau pun hanya sekejap, tanpa bayang-bayang Naruto ataupun otou-san. Naasnya semua terjadi tidak sesuai dengan kehendak dirinya. Dengan helaan nafas yang panjang, Hinata bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju tempat duduk yang terdapat di balkon kamarnya. "ini tidak boleh dibiarkan, aku harus mengakhiri semuanya" gumamnya dalam hati.

Dengan meyakinkan hatinya ia keluar dari kamar, menuruni setiap anak tangga yang berjejer rapih seolah sedang antri untuk ditapaki. Sesampainya di bawah ia mencari keberadaanotou-san yang tak lagi duduk ditempat semula. Ia keluar menuju ke ruang baca keluarga yang menjadi tempat kesukaan otou-sannya. Perlahan-lahan ia mendekati pintu dan menggesernya hingga terbuka. Dugaannya benar, didapati otou-sannya tengah duduk memegang buku tetapi pandangannya tampak memandang kosong kearah lukisan bunga sakura yang terpasang indah pada pojok ruangan.

"Otou-san…" panggil Hinata lirih

Akan tetapi yang dipanggil sedikitpun tidak menjawab

Hinata mencoba untuk mendekati otou-sannya, dan memanggilnya kembali.

"Tousan" Hiashi-sama tersentak oleh panggilan gadis semata wayangnya itu.

"ah, Hinata-chan. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin pindah ke apartemen Okaasan"

"Mengapa tiba-tiba?" Tanya Hiashi-sama terkejut

"Aku ingin setidaknya menenangkan pikiranku kembali tou-san. Mungkin pindah untuk sementara dapat menjadi solusinya." Ucap Hinata

Hiashi-sama menghela nafas, apakah Hinata sangat tertekan sekarang? Pikir Hiashi-sama.

"Baiklah." Ucap Hiashi-sama akhirnya dengan lemah.

Hinata terdiam, ada apa dengan otou-sannya? Tidak biasanya ia menyetujui keputusan Hinata dengan mudah. Namun Hinata enggan menanyakannya, khawatir sang tou-san akan berubah pikiran jika ia banyak bertanya.

"Aku akan membereskan keperluanku." Ucap Hinata

"Secepat itu?" Tanya otou-sannya

"Aku pikir lebih cepat lebih baik."

Hiashi-sama tidak berkomentar lagi. Ia lebih memilih untuk melihat keluar kearah taman mini yang di buat oleh mendiang istrinya. Hinata kehilangan okaasannya saat usianya baru menginjak empat tahun. Mungkin karena itulah sifat acuh tak acuhnya terbentuk.

-oOo-

Proses persiapan kepindahan sudah berjalan selama seminggu. Kini apartemen yang sudah kosong selama hampir dua puluh tahun itu sudah siap huni. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari tempat ini, hanya catnya saja yang sudah diganti. Terakhir kali ia tinggal disini saat usianya empat tahun, mungkin ingatan tentang tempat ini sudah memudar. Namun ada sepercik ingatan yang masih tersisa di saat ia sering bercanda bersama okaasannya sembari menunggu tou-sannya pulang dari kantor.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur, mencari sesuatu untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil air mineral. Ia minum sambil matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan, hingga matanya terkunci pada sebuah balkon, ia tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang dapat dilihat matanya dari balkon tersebut.

Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah balkon, menggeser pintu kaca yang manghalangi langkahnya. Setapak demi setapak kakinya ia langkahkan menyusuri setiap jengkal lantai balkon yang terbuat dari susunan kayu jati. Tak lupa pandangannya menyapu setiap panorama yang ada di apartemennya. Pada saat itulah matanya terfokus pada sebuah piano klasik berwarna alam milik tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Piano itu terlihat tua tapi tetap eksis karena keanggunannya. Karena merasakan udara yang semakin dingin Hinata memutuskan untuk masuk supaya ia bisa segera mengusir lelahnya. Jam dinding yang terus berdetak kini telah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Tak terasa ia sudah lebih dari 1 jam mematung di tempat itu.

Setelah masuk kamar ia mulai mengecek semua e-mail yang masuk karena keesokan harinya ia harus memberikan cetakan e-mail itu kepenyiar. Di sela-sela kesibukannya sayup-sayup terdengar dentingan piano dari rumah tetangganya.

"Apakah ia gila? Ditengah malam buta seperti ini ia memainkan piano. Pasti ia seorang pengangguran" celetuk Hinata sembari melihat kearah jam weker di meja riasnya, jam itu menunjukkan pukul 12.05

"Melodi ini…" gumam Hinata pelan, "Indahnya." ia mulai terbuai dengan melodi yang seperti tidak asing baginya. Udara tiba-tiba teras dingin, padahal ia yakin sudah menghidupkan penghangat ruangan. Tidak mau ambil pusing, ia memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Jangan sampai besok sang bos memarahinya lagi karena kesiangan.

-oOo-

Hinata terdiam menatap jam wekernya saat ia bangun dari tidur pagi ini. "Apakah jamnya rusak? Mengapa sudah jam 7? Bukankah seharusnya jam 5?" gumam Hinata

Ia berjalan menuju luar kamar dimana jam dinding tergantung. Ia memastikan bahwa jam dikamarnya benar-benar rusak. Hinata histeris ketika mengetahui bahwa jam benar-benar menunjukkan pukul 7. Dengan setengah berlari ia menuju ke kamar mandi, tetapi agaknya ia tak memiliki waktu untuk mandi.

"Sial, terlambat lagi." Ujarnya dengan kesal

Tak sampai 30 menit ia selesai berbenah diri untuk berangkat ke studio. Dengan menggunakan celana jeans dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna coklat dipadukan dengan jam tangan berwarna senada, rambutnya yang panjang ia kuncir kuda, tak lupa semua berkas ia masukkan ke tas dan membawanya di pundak. Smartphone ia letakkan di dalam anak tasnya. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengunci pintu dan bersiap berangkat ke studio.

Meskipun dengan terburu-buru ia tetap bisa melihat keadaan sekitar, ketika ia melihat ada seorang pemuda berkulit tan, bermata safir, dengan rambut kuning jabrik, serta terdapat goresan tipis dikedua pipinya, hingga memberi kesan aneh pada moment pertama, pemuda itu tengah berdiri menatap kearahnya,. Agaknya pemuda itulah yang tinggal di sebelah kamarnya. Dengan agak terpaksa ia tersenyum kearah pemuda itu, akan tetapi sang pemuda hanya terdiam tanpa kata. Dengan kesal Hinata tetap berjalan meskipun sebenarnya niat hati ingin memperingati pemuda itu. Tapi sudahlah untuk apa itu semua.

Hari ini benar-benar buruk. Tidak cukup ia diacuhkan pagi tadi oleh orang yang tidak dikenal, ia juga harus menerima ocehan dari bos akibat keterlambatannya, ditambah ada e-mail dari seseorang yang seakan sama dengan seseorang yang ia kenal, yaitu 'mantan calon tunangannya'.

Lagi-lagi ia tidak mau ambil pusing, ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hari ini dengan senyuman.

-oOo-

Sebulan sudah Hinata tinggal diaparteman okaasannya, dan setiap malam ia selalu mendengar melodi-melodi yang sama dari rumah tetangga sebelahnya itu, dan hampir setiap hari ia bertemu dengan pemuda itu, namun sampai saat ini, mereka tidak pernah bertegur sapa, bahkan Nama pun belum ia ketahui. Selama sebulan ini pula Hinata mulai dekat dengan salah satu pendengar setia radio tempat ia bekerja. Perkenalan di awali dari e-mail sang teman yang dibaca oleh Hinata, setiap kata yang ditulis mampu membuat Hinata terpana. Ia adalah sang pengirim e-mail yang mengingatkan Hinata dengan 'mantan calon tunangannya'. Dengan telaten Hinata menjawab setiap e-mail yang notabene hanya untuk mengajak ia kenalan tetapi dengan menggunakan bahasa yang aduhai. Oleh karena alasan itulah Hinata memberikan akun e-mail pribadinya kepada sahabat barunya itu.

Nauki uzuma ialah nama pena dari sahabat barunya itu. Hobi mereka terbilang sama yaitu berhubungan dengan musik,dan juga lukisan terutama lukisan abstrak. Karena hobi mereka sama maka perkenalanpun semakin lancar.

Hinata's POV

Suatu ketika di hari kamis yang terang, tetapi sayangnya tak lagi terang karena hari memang sudah malam, aktivitasku seperti biasanya saat seperti ini ialah memeriksa e-mail yang masuk sambil menyuruput secangkir whitecoffee di temani sepiring kentang goreng yang hanya tersisa beberapa potong saja. Sambil memeriksa e-mail office sesekali kubuka e-mail pribadiku, terpampanglah pesan dari beberapa teman lamaku yang pada detik itu juga kubuka dan kuabaikan. Kenapa? Karena bukan pesan dari mereka yang kutunggu. Kulirik jam, ternyata baru pukul 10.00. Ahh ternyata menunggu itu sangat membosankan ya, 10 menit lagi waktu yang kutunggu, itulah saat dimana Nauki-san mengirim pesan kepadaku. Yang membuatku heran adalah Nauki-san selalu mengirimkan pesannya tepat pukul 10.10, mungkin saja itu jam santainya. Anehnya lagi pesan kami akan terputus tepat pukul 11.30.

"Lama tidak berjumpa" sapa Nauki-san pada setiap pesannya. Yah,, satu lagi keanehannya selalu mengatakan hal itu setiap memulai percakapan padahal kami tidak pernah bertemu selain di udara

"Nauki-san, apa yang membuatmu sangat menyukai musik?"

"Seseorang"

"Alasannya?"

"Dia sangat menyukai musik bahkan ia tidak bisa tidur tanpa musik"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Mungkin karena aku sangat menyukainya." Entah mengapa aku seperti tidak terima bahwa ia memiliki seseorang yang sangat ia sukai. Saat itulah aku merasakan bahwa bom atom yang pernah meledak di kota Nagasaki dan Hiroshima kini tengah melanda hatiku, setiap aliran darah yang mengalir melalui nadiku seakan berhenti mengalir dan menggumpal di leher yang membuatku seakan tercekik oleh amarahku sendiri. STOP! What happen Hinata? Aku pasti sudah gila, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, tidak tahu asal usul bebet bibit bobotnya, tidak tahu IQnya, tidak tahu karakter bahkan alamatnya. Oh iya, aku belum tahu alamatnya? Apakah harus kutanyakan? Tapi bagaimana jika dia menilaiku sebagai wanita yang agresif? Oh tidak aku harus bagaimana. Hati dan otakku mulai bertarung, hatiku tak bisa berdusta dan tak bisa menahan untuk bertanya, tetapi otakku selalu melarang dan menentang hatiku. Siapa yang kupilih? Hati? Atau otak? Atau aku tidur saja? Astaga aku baru sadar jika pesannya belum kubalas. Lalu aku harus membalas dengan kalimat apa? Yang pasti jangan pernah tanyakan alamatnya. NEVER!

"Alamatmu dimana?" tanyaku sembari merasa bodoh. Naasnya, belum sempat pesanku terkirim pesan sudah terputus, ruang obrolannya sudah bertuliskan kata "off". Seketika aku langsung melirik jam di sudut bawah notebookku. Astaga, sudah pukul 11.30, pantas saja.

Kututup e-mailku, aku terdiam didepan notebook yang masih menyala, ada sedikit rasa kecewa setiap dia mengakhiri obrolan secara sepihak, apakah tidak bisa mengulur waktu sejenak? Setidaknya sampai aku membalas pesannya, atau sekedar mengucapkan selamat malam.

Kantuk yang menyerangku secara tiba-tiba tidak dapat ku tahan lagi, aku ingin tidur, namun kakiku enggan untuk melangkah ke kasurku yang sebenarnya lebih nyaman. Ingin rasanya untuk menghubungi dia melalui telpon, tetapi apa daya, nomornya pun aku tak punya. Apakah ia tidak bisa menghubungiku dijam lain? Padahal saat ia menghubungiku, itulah saat-saat sibukku.

Hinata's POV End.

Hinata terlalu lelah dengan kebimbangannya hingga ia terlelap. Tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk tidur tidak ia datangi, ia justru tertidur di meja belajar dengan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantalan. Melihatnya tertidur seperti itu pastilah saat itu hatinya sedang risau ditambah lagi mungkin otaknya sedang mendidih oleh rasa cemburu yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Lagi-lagi suara piano tertengar dari rumah tetangganya, tetapi ada yang berbeda pada permainannya, melodi yang biasa dimainkan dengan tempo lambat, kini terdengar lebih cepat dan keras, hal itu membuat Hinata terbangun dari mimpi gelisahnya. Perlahan hinata membuka mata dan telinganya, ia mulai menikmati setiap dentingan piano yang selama ini terkadang membuatnya kesal, entah mengapa kini alunan-alunan piano itu membuatnya nyaman dan terhanyut semakin dalam. Kini permainannya melembut seperti biasanya. Perlahan Hinata berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang selama ini menjadi tempat favoritnya. Setiap langkahnya terasa ringan seakan menari diiringi dengan alunan musik yang masuk kedalam kalbunya,senyum tipis menghiasi sudut bibirnya yang juga tipis, matanya yang tadi terlihat sayu kini mulai berbinar seakan merasa bahwa alunan itu memang ditujukan untuknya.

-oOo-

**Hinata's POV**

Waktu break pun tiba, aku berjalan menuju kafe yang biasa aku dan Sakura-chan sahabatku datangi, kami sengaja tidak ke kantin kantor karena pada jam makan siang seperti ini biasanya kantin akan ramai.

"Lalu bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pria itu?" Tanya Sakura-chan sambil kami duduk dikursi yang terdapat dikafe.

"Hubungan? Hubungan apa? Dengan siapa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"Ayolah.. tentu saja dengan pria yang sering mengirim e-mail itu." Jawab Sakura-chan

"Hubungan seperti apa yang kau harapkan dari kami?"

"yaahh… setidaknya kalian harus bertemu sesekali."

"bertemu? Apakah harus?"

Sakura-chan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Aku terdiam, benar apa yang Sakura-chan katakan, sudah sebulan lebih kami berhubungan lewat dunia maya, namun tidak pernah sekalipun ada pembicaraan tentang pertemuan, jangankan pertemuan, bahkan alamat pun aku belum mengetahui, ditambah semalam sikapnya terasa aneh. Biasanya Nauki-san terlibat sangat aktif dalam setiap pembicaraan akan tetapi semalam tidak begitu, pertanyaanku seakan lewat begitu saja tanpa mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan, entah apa gerangan yang ada didalam pikiran Nauki-san saat itu, apakah dia lelah? Atau mengantuk? Entahlah.

"hey, Hinata-chan. Kau melamun?" Tanya Sakura-chan

Aku tersentak. Apakah aku melamun? Hah sungguh, aku benci kenyataan bahwa aku melamun.

"Aku tidak melamun." Elakku

"Kita sudah disini hampir satu jam, dan kau belum menghabiskan makananmu. Sejauh ini yang terlihat makananmu itu hanya sebagai mainan."

Aku terdiam, menikmati setiap detik yang berlalu, ucapan dari sahabatku pun tak ku perhatikan, yang terdengar hanyalah kata-kata abstrak yang tak ku mengerti artinya. Mungkin itu sebuah simbol bahasa atau sekedar ungkapan saja.

"Kau melamun lagi, kali ini kau tidak bisa mengelak." Ucap Sakura-chan lebih keras.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas, seandainya aku dapat melupakan sejenak masalah ini. Yang kuinginkan saat ini adalah mentari segera bergulir sehingga bulan akan muncul menemani malamku, saat itulah aku akan menunggu Nauki-san menghubungiku.

"Sepertinya jam makan siang sudah habis, sebaiknya kita segera kembali, atau bos akan menumpahkan lagi amarah yang entah kapan akan habisnya itu." Ajakku pada sakura-chan.

"Tapi makananmu masih utuh."

"Aku tidak lapar, Sakura-chan." Kamipun meninggalkan kafe dan tak lupa untuk meninggalkan uang bayaran diatas meja.

**Hinata's POV End**

Hari yang dilalui Hinata mungkin terasa lambat, itu semua pasti di sebabkan akan penantiannya akan malam hari. Pekerjaannyapun dilakukan dengan setengah hati tanpa ada senyuman yang tersimpul di sudut bibirnya seperti pada kebiasaannya ketika bekerja. Bahkan seringkali ucapan teman-temannya tak ia dengar, salam sapa dari beberapa pendengar radiopun ia abaikan. Dia benar-benar diluar dari zona nyamannya. Meskipun Hinata adalah sosok wanita yang cuek tapi bukan berarti ia sombong, justru ia adalah seorang wanita yang pandai bergaul dengan siapa saja, ia selalu membungkuk hormat pada atasan ataupun ketika berpapasan dengan sesorang yang lebih tua darinya, ia tak segan untuk meminta maaf apabila ia tak sengaja berbuat salah ataupun ketika ia tidak mendengar ucapan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Tapi hari ini semua itu tak terlihat pada diri hinata, yang ada hanya tatapan kosong dan raut muka yang jauh dari kata senang. Oleh karena alasan itulah hinata mohon izin untuk pulang lebih awal pada bosnya.

Sesampainya di depan apartemen, ia tak langsung masuk. Ia hanya mematung di depan pintu apartemen yang ia punggungi, ia merasa penat. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut kuning jabrikyang tinggal di sebelah apartemennya, karena suasana hatinya yang sedang buruk maka ia sedikitpun tidak memerhatikan pemuda itu. Pemuda itupun hanya terdiam seolah sedang memberi ruang pada Hinata untuk menikmati kesendiriannya, tetapi lama kelamaan ia mendekat kearah Hinata tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hinata menghela nafas sejenak, senyuman kini mengambang di bibirnya meskipun senyuman itu hanyalah senyuman yang dipaksakan. Tapi tak apalah, setidaknya ia memberikan respon kepada pemuda itu.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya Hinata kepada pemuda tersebut sembari membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat. Sang pemuda hanya terdiam.

"Sudah lama tinggal disini?" lanjut Hinata meskipun pertanyaan pertamanya tidak ditanggapi.

Sang pemuda yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Namaku Hinata" ucap Hinata tanpa mengulurkan tangan, sepertinya ia tidak kapok meskipun tidak mendapat jawaban dari pemuda tersebut.

"Aku baru dua bulan disini, ini apartemen Okaasanku" Hinata mulai membuka cerita.

"Apartemen ini sudah lama tidak kami tempati, sebelumnya aku tinggal dengan otou-sanku. Aku pindah ke apartemen ini hanya untuk sementara sekedar menghilangkan kebosanan akan rumah. Tapi kini aku rindu otou-sanku, rindu kamarku, rindu taman miniku, bahkan rindu Okaasanku. Aku merasa kesepian." Lanjut Hinata bercerita panjang lebar. Akan tetapi sang pemuda agaknya memang berniat hanya menjadi pendengar.

"Aku lelah, aku akan tidur lebih awal. Senang bertemu denganmu." Ucap Hinata sembari memasuki apartemen.

Hinata mendekati tempat tidurnya dengan lagkah gontai, ia mencoba membaringkan diri di tempat tidur tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya meskipun dirasa agak sulit. Hingga denting piano lagi-lagi terdengar ditelinganya. Ada perasaan mengganjal dalam diri Hinata, dia seperti tidak asing dengan setiap melodi yang dimainkan oleh tetangganya itu, entah hanya perasaannya atau dia memang mengenal melodi ini? Biasanya alunan piano terdengar pada tengah malam, tapi bukankah sekarang masih siang? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai berkelebat dalam otaknya, Hinata lelah.

Dentingan piano terus saja mengalir, tak terasa Hinata mulai menikmati permainan piano meski dengan pertanyaan berkecamuk hingga rasa kantuk mulai menyerang matanya. Setiap detik yang berlalu mengantarkannya pada tidur siang yang tenang.

Hinata terbangun dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, ada sedikit memori yang terekam di otaknya tentang mimpi yang baru ia alami, entah itu mimpi atau sekedar ingatan tentang masa lalu yang telah tersamarkan. Setiap memori yang terekam lalu lalang begitu saja tanpa permisi tetapi meninggalkan sedikit emosi, kepalanya terasa semakin berat dan panas, kakinya seakan tak sanggup untuk melangkah walaupun hanya sekedar untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, bahkan untuk mengambil smartphonenyapun terasa enggan. Ia hanya merasa membutuhkan teman untuk menceritakan semua yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Hinata mengambil notebooknya saat ia sudah mendapatan kembali kesadarannya, ia membuka e-mail agar dapat menghubungi Nauki untuk menceritakan apa yang di alaminya. Sepertinya ia lupa akan sesuatu, sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia lupakan. Ia mulai menuliskan alamat e-mail seseorang, seseorang dengan nama pena Nauki Uzuma, setelah memulai percakapan terlihat kerutan yang berlapis di dahinya, kerutan itu seakan menandakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang ternyata ia lupakan. Ia tengok jam wekernya, jam menunjukkan pukul 06 : 12 saat itulah ia mengetahui kebodohannya, Nauki hanya menghubunginya pada saat jam – jam tertentu saja dan itu bukan sekarang. "alangkah bodohnya aku ini" gumam Hinata dalam hati sembil menggaruk – garuk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal itu.

Hinata mengambil smartphone miliknya, ponsel yang ia dapatkan dari Otousan saat ia mendapatkan pekerjaan dua tahun yang lalu, ponsel merah jambu kesukaannya dengan gambar hello kitty pada pojok kanan atas dan di tutup dengan dompet silicon berwarna senada. Ia membuka kontak nomor, menekan huruf S pada keyboard. Perlahan ia cari nama "shin-chan" di kontaknya, mengapa shin-chan? Siapa yang ia hubungi? Ia adalah seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu, suka memakai baju dengan warna terang sebagai pilihan warnanya

Dialah sahabat karibnya si Sakura. Memang sakura sangat menyukai shin-chan, bahkan sifatnyapun menyerupai shin-chan ^_^

" Moshi – moshi " terdengar suara dari seberang sana

" Moshi – moshi, Sakura-chan. Ini aku Hinata" ucap Hinata

"Bisakah kau datang ke sini sekarang?" lanjut Hinata memohon

"Apa yang terjadi Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada khawatir

"Hanya…"

"Hanya apa? Katakanlah"

"Perasaanku sedang kalut, entah apa yang aku pikirkan"

"Tenanglah, coba ceritakan kepadaku"

"Aku hanya ingin kau ada di sini." Pinta Hinata memelas

"Baiklah, aku akan tiba dalam waktu 10 menit." Jawab Sakura memberi kepastian

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan." Jawab Hinata sembari mematikan telepon. Senyum tipis tersimpul di bibirnya sekedar untuk menenangkan hatinya walaupun ia tahu hatinya tak akan tenang hanya dengan senyuman.

Hinata bangun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi, ia tak ingin kawannya datang melihat ia dengan kondisi yang sangat semrawut seperti lalu lintas di kota Osaka kota kelahiran sekaligus menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama ini dan menjadi kota terindah kesayangannya. Ia mengambil handuk dan ia gantungkan di pundak, lalu ia mengambil shampoo aroma bunga sakura kesukaannya yang baru ia beli kemarin, dengan langkah buru – buru ia memasuki kamar mandi. Ia mulai membasuh mukanya dengan sabun khusus pencuci muka, laludi lanjutkan dengan menggosok gigi dan aktivitas lainnya yang biasa ia lakukan saat mandi.

Selesai mandi, Hinata memakai baju hangatnya, dan melilitkan handuk di rambutnya supaya cepat kering. Hinata memang tidak suka menggunakan hair dryer karena menurutnya itu akan membuat rambutnya rusak, entah benar atau tidak tetapi itulah prinsipnya. NO HAIR DRYER

Hinata menunggu kedatangan Sakura sambil membuatkan masakan sekedar mengganjal perut yang lapar, ia menuju dapur dan mengambil bahan – bahan untuk membuat pasta dengan campuran bahan sawi. Saat sedang memasak itulah terdengar suara bel dari pintu depan rumahnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya hinata untuk sekedar memastikan meskipun ia tahu bahwa yang datang adalah Sakura.

"Ini aku, Sakura" Jawab Sakura memberikan kepastian

"Masuklah" Jawab Hinata sambil mematikan kompor sejenak lalu membuka pintu.

Sakura hanya mematung di depan pintu

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Hinata

"Bawa ini, hari ini aku hanya ingin menjadi tamu yang di layani." Jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah kantung plastik yang ia taruh di depan pintu

"Apa ini?" Tanya Hinata. Sebenarnya itu adalah pertanyaan yang percuma saja ia tanyakan karena ia sudah bisa melihat dari tulisan yang tertera di plastiknya "Kentaki Fried Chicken"

"Sekedar untuk camilan kita." Jawab Sakura singkat

Hinata kembali kedapur menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, tak lama kemudian ia kembali ke ruang tamu mendekati Sakura sambil membawa dua mangkukpasta sawi dan dua botol air mineral. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di seberang kursi yang di duduki Sakura. Hinata memberikan sebuah senyuman terbaik yang bisa ia berikan kepada temannya itu, tetapi temannya hanya menerima tanpa membalas senyuman dari si pemberi.

Sakura hanya terdiam seribu bahasa, ia hanya menunggu sang empunya rumah sekaligus sang empunya masalah untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu, ia merasa bahwa ia tidak berhak mendahului. Ia menatap Hinata dalam – dalam.

"Lelaki yang keluar dari rumah sebelah lumayan tampan bukan?" Tanya Hinata membuka percakapan

Yang di ajak berbicara hanya mengernyitkan dahinya

"Mengapa? Apakah kita tidak sependapat kali ini?" Tanya Hinata lebih lanjut

"Aku tidak melihat seorangpun sejak tadi" Jawab Sakura dengan yakin

"Lelaki berkulit tan, berambut kuning jabrik, bermata safir dengan garis tipis di pipinya."

"Aku tidak melihatnya"

"Ya sudah lah, tidak begitu penting untuk dibahas, kita masuk kemateri inti saja." Jawab Hinata berlagak layaknya seorang dosen saat tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari mahasiswa / mahasiswinya

"Up to you." Jawab Sakura sambil memonyongkan bibirnya

Hinata mulai menceritakan hal yang membuatnya gelisah. dimulai dari Nauki-san yang misterius, lelaki sebelah rumah yang lebih misterius, dentingan piano yang sangat misterius, sampai ke perasannya yang teramat sangat misterius. Semua diceritakan dengan rinci tanpa berniat melewatkan satu hal apapun, kecuali tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Malam ini menginaplah disini, Sakura-chan." Pinta Hinata

"Tetapi…" Jawab Sakura

"Ayolah, kumohon" Pinta Sakura memelas

"Baiklah, semua akan kulakukan untuk temanku yang satu ini" Jawab Sakura menyanggupi.

Hinata hanya menjawab dengan senyuman, Sakura bangkit sambil mencubit pipi Hinata.

Mereka mengobrol kesana kemari tak tentu arah, hawa dingin Desember mulai terasa menerpa tubuh indah mereka, merekapun menuju kamar untuk menghangatkan badan karena di ruang tamu penghangat udara sedang tidak bisa dipakai. Naasnya nasib mereka berdua di ruang tamu yang sederhana itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:10 tetapi Nauki belum juga menghubunginya, Hinata hanya menunggu sambil terbengong – bengong karena Sakura sedang asyik membaca sebuah komik sehingga ia tidak dapat di ganggu. Ia merasa bahwa ia sangat kesepian meskipun ada Sakura di rumahnya. Kemana Nauki? Sesibuk itukah ia? Entah mengapa hati ini terasa sakit, mata ini seakan ingin mengalirkan mutiara beningnya, tapi ia malu. Malu karena apa? Karena penantian? atau karena perasaan sepihaknya? Entahlah. Yang pasti malam ini ia benar – benar kecewa.

Hinata's POV

Kenapa alunan piano tidak kudengar malam ini? Sekarang sudah jam 12.12. seharusnya sejak tujuh menit yang lalu piano itu terdengar alunan merdunya. Apakah tetanggaku sudah tidur? Agaknya bukan karena itu. Lalu apa? Mungkinkah ia tidak di rumahnya? Mungkin saja, bukankah tadi aku tadi melihatnya keluar rumah?

"Ada yang kau tunggu Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura-chan saat melihat posisi berbaringku yang tidak tenang.

"Piano itu tidak mengalun malam ini." Jawabku dengan napas yang berat.

"Yang terpenting adalah kesehatanmu, bukan suara piano itu." Jawab Sakura cepat.

"Tetapi aku merasa sepi malam ini tanpa Nauki-san, juga tanpa piano itu."

"Bukankah disini ada aku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, supaya besok bisa kembali bekerja" Sambung Sakura-chan mengingatkan.

Seperti itulah Sakura-chan, ia menjagaku seperti keluarganya sendiri. Ia menghiburku saat aku sedang sedih, menemaniku saat aku sedang kesepian, mengajariku saat aku tidak bisa, mengingatkanku saat aku lupa, menyadarkanku saat aku lalai, menyemangatiku saat aku lelah, membimbingku saat aku terjatuh, menuntunku saat aku salah arah, semua itu dilakukannya tanpa pamrih. Sakura menggantikan peran okaasanku, hanya saja ia tidak menyusuiku. Untungnya…

Aku tertidur dalam penantian panjang, kusebut nama Nauki-san berharap dapat bertemu dengannya walau hanya dalam mimpi.

Hinata's POV End

Kriiinngggggg…

Suara jam weker membangunkan Hinata, ia terbangun tanpa ada sakura di sampingnya. Kemana gerangan gadis itu? Hinata mengucek matanya hanya untuk meyakinkan keberadaan Sakura, tapi tetap nihil. Hinata beringsut dari tempat tidur, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil air minum pelepas dahaganya, saat itulah Hinata mendengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandinya.

"Sakura-chan!" Panggil Hinata dengan agak keras

Yang di dalam kamar mandi hanya menjawab dengan suara datar "Ada apa?"

"Kau kah itu?" Tanya Hinata polos

"Menurutmu? Kau tidak sedang berharap bahwa aku adalah Nauki-san bukan?" Tanya Sakura.

Yang di tanya hanya menunjukkan ekspresi sebal.

Mereka berdua mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat bekerja, mereka berangkat menggunakan angkutan umum, dan berjalan kaki menuju halte terdekat.

Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki pada dinginnya salju yang terasa menusuk tulang mereka. Angin yang berhembus membuat salju-salju berjatuhan dari dahan pohon, mengenai baju hangat milik Hinata. Mereka terus saja mengobrol kesana kemari membahas segalanya, tapi yang paling sering adalah membahas tentang Nauki-san dan tetangga Hinata.

"Kau terus saja bercerita tentang dentingan piano, tetapi kenapa semalam tidak ada?" Tanya Sakura.

"Nauki-san, kemana dia?" lanjut Sakura sambil membelalakkan matanya seakan hendak menelan Hinata.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Mungkin ia takut kapadaku?"

"Mungkin, shin-chan…" ledek Hinata sambil berlari meninggalkan Sakura.

Mereka tiba di halte, akan tetapi bus baru saja berangkat, terpaksa mereka menunggus bus yang lain.

"Mungkinkah Nauki-san adalah tetanggamu, Hinata-chan?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunggu bus

"Mengapa kau berpikir demikian?"

"Aku menelaah setiap ceritamu, 'kan? Suara piano berdentang tepat saat Nauki-san mengakhiri percakap denganmu."

"Siapa bilang tepat? Ada jeda yang cukup lama."

"Mungkin jeda itu dipakai untuk ia mempersiapkan pianonya" sambung Sakura memaksakan pikirannya

"Tapi Nauki-san adalah sosok yang banyak bicara, berbanding terbalik dengan tetanggaku yang pendiam itu."

"Ataukah ia, tuna wicara?"

"Tidak masuk akal" sanggah Hinata

Tak lama kemudian bus yang mereka tunggupun tiba, selama perjalanan mereka terus saja mengobrol, penumpang lain hanya menengok tanpa berniat mengganggu keasyikan mereka.

Hari ini berlalu begitu saja tanpa ada yang istimewa. Hinata pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan yang gelisah, ucapan sahabatnya terus saja terngiang tak hilang dalam pikirannya. Hinata mengambil buah dari dalam lemari pendingin dan membawanya ke balkon. Hinata melihat kearah rumah tetangganya sampai matanya lagi-lagi terpaku pada sebuah piano. Piano itu tampak tidak terawat akan tetapi selalu terdengar bunyinya, sebenarnya cukup aneh ketika seseorang memainkan piano tanpa merawatnya. Hinata menghela napas sekedar untuk menghilangkan bebannya. "aku harus mendapatkan kepastian malam ini." Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

Malam menjelang, lampu jalan mulai menerangi lalu lintas yang ramai. Hinata merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, membuka pesan di ponselnya.

"Bagaimana? Apakah Nauki-san sudah menghubungimu?" pesan dari Sakura

"Belum, Sakura-chan. Ini belum jam 10:10, tunggulah sebentar." Balas Hinata

"Apakah harus setepat itu?" Tanya Sakura meskipun iya sudah tau jawabannya.

"Haruskah kau tanyakan lagi?" jawab Hinata.

"Sangat misterius."

"Diam kau!"

Tidak lama setelah itu alarm ponsel Hinata berbunyi, alarm memang sengaja di atur tepat jam mengambil notebooknya, di pojok kanan bawah sudah ada sismbol yang menandakan ada pesan dari Nauki-san.

"Lama tida berjumpa" salam dari Nauki-san.

"Mengapa semalam tidak menghubungiku?"

"Aku hanya memberimu kesempatan untuk merindukanku ^_~ ." Jawab Nauki-san.

Jantung Hinata berdebar kencang, setiap aliran darahnya seakan hendak merembes keluar dari nadinya, tetapi Hinata menampik semua perasaan itu, ia sadar bahwa itu tidak lebih hanyalah sebuah guyonan.

"Nauki-san, jenis musik apa yang kau suka?" Tanya Hinata sekedar mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"klasik mungkin."

"Benarkah? Bisa main alat musik?"

"Tentu."

"Alat musik apa?"

"Tentu semua bisa, tapi aku paling suka piano."

Hinata's POV

Aku mulai berpikr, ucapan Sakura mulai terngiang kembali. Benarkah Nauki-san adalah tetanggaku? Ada satu hal yang harus kupastikan.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanyaku pada Nauki-san.

"Tentu, mengapa tidak?" jawab Nauki-san.

"Di mana alamat rumahmu?"

Nauki-san menjawab pesan dengan lambat, hingga aku bertanya kembali.

"Ada apa Nauki-san, pertanyaanku salah?" sambungku

"Aku tinggal tidak jauh dari tempat tinggalmu."

"Kau bergurau lagi"

"Untuk apa aku bergurau?"

"Mempermainkanku."

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Kita sering bertemu tetapi kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku."

"Kau kah itu? Tetangga sebelah rumahku?"

"iya, itu aku." Jawab Nauki-san dengan penuh kepastian.

"Buktikan ucapanmu." Pintaku

Tak lama setelah itu percakapan kami terputus, akupun hanya terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun. Saat itu yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah bayangan Nauki-san.

Ternyata Sakura benar, Nauki-san adalah tetanggaku, badohnya aku yang tidak menyadari semua itu.

Tak lama kemudian dentingan piano kudengar kembali, sama seperti biasanya denting itu terdengar sangat lembut dan mengingatkanku akan sesuatu yang tak ku ketahui hingga setiap alunan itu, kau kah itu Nauki-san? Benarkah? Aku memejamkan mata.

Hinata's POV End

-oOo-

Lagi – lagi Hinata terbangun pada jam yang tidak seharusnya. Kesiangan lagi? Benar-benar menyebalkan. dengan terburu-buru ia mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya sebelum berangkat bekerja, setelah semua selesai Hinata langsung keluar rumah begitu saja, akan tetapi saat ia membuka pintu tiba-tiba kelopak mawar merah berjatuhan dari atas pintu bagian luarnya, diantara kelopak itu terdapat satu tangkai mawar putih yang jatuh tepat didepan kakinya. Hinata mengambill bunga itu karena ia melihat ada secarik kertas yang dililitkan pada tangkainya. Hinata membuka kertas itu terlihatlah huruf-huruf yang membentuk kata "Otanjoobi Omedetoo Gozaimasu ^_~". Hinata tersenyum melihatnya. Ditengah senyumnya Hinata melihat sosok tetangganya keluar dari pintu apartemennya sambil tersenyum dan mengerlingkan matanya sambil berlalu begitu saja. Hinata tersipu malu mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. "tunggu dulu. Dari mana dia tahu ulang tahunku?" gumam Hinata. tapi Hinata tidak mau ambil pusing, toh dia senang mendapat kejutan dari Naukinya.

Sesampainya di kantor Hinata lagi-lagi mendapat ocehan dari bosnya. Tapi semua itu hanya dianggap angin lalu, rupanya Nauki-san memberikan senyuman lebih banyak hari ini. Tak sampai disitu saja, sepulangnya dari tempat kerjanya ia mendapat teguran dari penjaga kebersihan apartemen karena telah memporak porandakan halaman apartemennya dengan 'sampah-sampah' indah. Sebenarnya Hinata merasa kesal, tetapi tak apalah, meskipun dimarahi karena hal itu setiap hari pun tak masalah baginya.

Baru beberapa langkah Hinata memasuki kamarnya, bel apartemennya berbunyi, Hinata membuka pintu tetapi tidak menemui siapapun, yang ia lihat hanyalah secarik amplop yang tergeletak begitu saja. Hinata membuka amplop itu, dan mendapati sebuah foto didalamnya dan terdapat emoticon smile ^_~ di belakangnya. Ia tahu bahwa itu dari Nauki, tapifoto apakah itu? Hinata mengamatinya, dan ia baru sadar bahwa itu adalah foto gerbang masuk kompleks apartemennya. Hinata penasaran tentang apa yang terjadi disana. Agaknya cinta bisa mengubah sifat Hinata.

Sesampainya didepan kompleks apartemen, ia bingung karena tidak mendapatkan apa pun, tapi ia tidak menyerah. Ia tetap mencari keberadaan Nauki, hingga matanya mendapati sebuah amplop bertanda sama dengan yang ada pada foto tadi. Ia membuka amplop itu, ia mendapkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan "Irasshaimase", Hinata menggeram kesal, apa-apaan ini? Ia berlari ditengah dinginnya bulan Desember hanya untuk kertas bertuliskan selamat datang? Hinata baru akan kembali ke apartemennya saat mengingat sesuatu, ia segera berlari menuju taman kompleks, Hinata melihat tulisan "Irasshaimase" dan mencari sesuatu, ketemu! Lagi-lagi sebuah amplop dan masih dengan tanda yang sama. Hinata kembali membuka amplop itu dan membaca isinya. "danau" itulah tulisan yang terdapat didalamnya, dan lagi-lagi Hinata berlari menuju danau buatan yang berada di taman itu.

Hinata sampai, terlihatlah sosok yang sedari tadi membuatnya berlari. Hinata segera berjalan menuju pohon besar ditepi danau, tempat dimana Nauki duduk didepan sebuah piano.

"Apa kau gila? Menyuruhku keluar dicuaca sedingin ini?" ucap Hinata kesal tetapi tetap dengan senyuman. Nauki tidak menjawab melainkan hanya tersenyum.

Nauki-san menepuk kursi disebelahnya, seakan meminta Hinata untuk duduk. Hinata mengerti apa yang diinginkan Nauki, ia lalu duduk disampingnya. Nauki menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah muda dengan hiasan pita di atasnya. Ia buka kotak itu dan mendapati ada sebuah kalung berbentuk mawar yang tengah merekah indah di dalamnya, terdapat secarik kertas bertuliskan "Otanjoobi Omedetoo Gozaimasu, Hinata". Nauki mengambil kalung itu dan memakaikannya di leher Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum malu sembari menunduk.

"Aku pikir hanya Sakura dan Otou-san yang tau hari ulang tahunku. Arigatou"

Nauki tersenyum dan mulai memainkan jari jemarinya diatas tuts piano dan membuat nada-nada terpanggil, jemari Hinatapun kini ikut menekan tuts-tuts berwarna putih polos itu. Ia mulai terhanyut dengan melodi yang mereka mainkan. Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Nauki, ia merasa sangat nyaman sampai akhirnya ia tertidur.

Entah berapa lama Hinata tertidur sampai akhirnya petugas keamanan membangunkan Hinata.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bermain piano seorang diri dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini?" Tanya petugas keamanan itu.

"Aku tidak sendiri, aku bersama temanku. Kemana ia?" Jawab Hinata sampil celingak celinguk mencari sosok Nauki.

"Nauki-san!" Panggil Hinata panik.

"Aku tak melihat siapapun sejak tadi, hanya kau seorang diri."

"Sungguh Pak, aku tadi bersama temanku." Jawab Hinata meyakinkan

"Dia pria yang tinggal di sebelah rumahku." Ucap Hinata menjelaskan

"Sebelah rumahmu?" Ulang petugas keamanan itu.

"Iya, apartemen nomor 203."

"Bukankah aparemen itu sudah beberapa lama ini kosong?" Tanya petugas keamanan itu bingung.

"Kosong? Tidak mungkin pak. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning tinggal disana." Eyel Hinata.

"Maksudmu Naruto?"

"Naruto? Jadi namanya Naruto."

"Kau bilang kau temannya. Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu. Sudahlah! Cepat masuk." Ucap sang petugas keamanan sembari berjalan didepan Hinata.

Hinata berjalan dengan pikiran yang kalut. Dia bukan orang yang akan mudah percaya dengan ucapan orang lain, terlebih orang yang menurutnya asing. Hinata sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Hinata hendak masuk, namun ada perasaan mengganjal, ia ingin memastikan sendiri. Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata mulai berjalan kedepan pintu apartemen Nauki atau Naruto. Naruto? Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, calon tunangannya. Bukankah namanya juga Naruto?

Ingin memastikan, Hinata menekan bel apartemen itu berulang kali, berharap sang empunya rumah segera membukakan pintunya. Lama tidak mendapat respon apapun, Hinata mencoba memutar knop pintu apartemen Nauki.

Klek

Berhasil! Pintu apartemen itu terbuka. Tidak dikunci? Mengapa ia sangat ceroboh? Pikir Hinata. Sembari terus memanggil nama Nauki, Hinata terus melangkahkan kakinya ragu, makin masuk hingga tibalah ia diruang tamu. Tidak terawat! Itulah kata yang pertama kali muncul dalam benak Hinata, meja, kursi dan segala macam perabotan tertutup debu. Hinata mulai mengajak matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut rumah itu. Tanpa disadari kini Hinata telah sampai di sebuah kamar yang diyakininya adalah kamar Nauki, sama dengan ruang-ruang lainnya, kamar ini pun tampak tidak terawat. Aneh memang. Menggingat kamar adalah bagian terpenting dalam rumah. Rasa penasaran menyerang Hinata, ia mendekati sebuah meja yang terdapat sebuah komputer dan kertas-kertas yang berserakan, Hinata menggeser setiap lembaran kertas itu, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan sesuatu, sebuah kertas yang berisikan coretan-coretan not balok yang tidak terlalu rapih dan sedikit usang, nafas Hinata tercekat ketika melihat judul yang tertera diatas susunan not balok itu "Hinataku". Apa-apaan ini? Jadi melodi yang tiap malam didengarnya itu memang untuknya? Hinata membalikkan kertas itu dan melihat tulisan "Naruto Uzumaki".

Hinata segera berlari menuju kediaman otou-sannya. Tidak mempedulikan hari yang mulai menggelap. Sesampainya di rumah ia langsung mencari otou-sannya di ruang kerja, tetapi tidak ia dapati. Ia terus mencari ke setiap ruangan dengan berlari sampai akhirnya ia terhenti di depan kamar otou-sannya. Ia masuk ke kamar tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Tou-san!" panggil Hinata.

Otou-sannya terbangun dari tidur dan mendapati anaknya telah duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" Tanya otou-sannya lemas tetapi tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya

"Ceritakan tentang Naruto-san, Yah" pinta Hinata

"Mengapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku bingung otou-san, ceritakanlah. Siapa Naruto-san itu?"

"Apakah kau mengingat sesuatu tentang teman kecilmu semasa kita tinggal di apartemen dulu?'

"Teman yang mana tou-san?"

"Yang selalu bermain piano denganmu di bawah pohon pinggir danau di taman apartemen kita dahulu."

DEG. Jantung Hinata seakan berhenti untuk beberapa saat, otaknya mulai berpikir yang macam-macam. Ternyata lelaki yang selama ini selalu bersamanya dan mampu membuat jatuh cinta adalah mantan calon tunangannya. Ada rasa menyesal dalam dirinya.

"Hubungi dia lagi tou-san. Kumohon." Pinta Hinata. Hiashi-sama terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Hinata-chan."

"Mengapa tou-san? Mengapa tidak mungkin? Apa susahnya hanya menghubungi dia? Yasudah kalau tou-san tidak mau. Biar aku saja yang menghubunginya." Ucap Hinata sembari berdiri hendak meninggalkan tou-sannya.

"HINATA!" bentak sang tou-san, membuat Hinata tersentak kaget. Ini pertama kali tou-san berteriak padanya. Tanpa terasa air matanya menetes.

"O-otou-san."

"Izinkan tou-san untuk menceritakan sesuatu." Ucap Hiashi-sama, Hinata hanya diam dan kembali duduk.

"Sejak kau kecil, kami para orangtua setuju untuk menjodohkan kalian saat kalian dewasa. Sampai suatu hari tou-san menghubungi orangtua Naruto-san untuk membicarakan pernikahan kalian, mereka setuju, tetapi mereka juga mempertimbangkan perasaan kalian. Naruto-san sangat senang saat kami memberi tahunya. Kau tahu, Naruto-san sudah menyukaimu bahkan saat kalian masih kecil. Kau ingat saat kau kecil, kau tidak akan tidur bila tidak mendengarkan musik, Naruto-san mengetahuinya, dan dia mulai belajar memainkan piano."

"Bukankah itu karena dia memang menyukai piano?" sela Hinata.

"Tidak, Hinata-chan! Naruto-san sama sekali tidak menyukai musik. Dia belajar musik karena kau menyukainya."

Debaran jantung Hinata makin menjadi-jadi, ia teringat akan ucapan Nauki bahwa ia menyukai musik karena seseorang menyukainya. Akukah yang ia maksud? Pikir Hinata.

"Jika ia memang menyukaiku, mengapa ia membatalkan pertunangan kami?" Tanya Hinata

"Kau ingat hari dimana seharusnya kalian bertemu, Mengapa kau tidak datang?"

"Aku terjebak hujan Tou-san."

"Karena hal itulah pertunangan kalian batal."

"Hanya karena hal sepele itu Tou-san?"

"Tidak sesepele itu. Ia datang ketempat yang telah di janjikan tetapi setelah beberapa lama kau tidak datang ia menghubungi tou-san. Tou-san lalu menyuruhnya pulang tetapi ia menolak. Ia yakin bahwa kau akan datang. Dia bilang kepada tou-san bahwa dia ingin membeli sesuatu untukmu. Di perjalanan sepulang membeli hadiah, terjadi sesuatu kepadanya." Hiashi-sama lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Lanjutkan Tou-san" Pinta Hinata.

"Saat itu jalanan licin, ia tak mau kau menunggu. Ia mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hingga pada sebuah tikungan yang tajam ia tidak dapat menngendalikan kendaraannya hingga akhirnya ia tergelincir di jalan itu, ia meninggal ditempat." Lanjut Hiashi-sama sembari menitikkan air mata.

"Tou-san bohong". Jawab Hinata tidak percaya.

"ini…" Hinata menyerahkan lembaran yang tadi ia temukan dikamar Naruto.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan ini?" Tanya ayah Hinata sedikit terkejut. Hinata tidak memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Otousannya, tatapannya menuntut penjelasan.

"Ini adalah Instrumen pertama yang dibuat Naruto, instrument yang selalu mengantarkanmu tidur." Lanjut Hiashi-sama

Hinata makin dibuat bingung, terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

"Aku selalu mendengar alunan nada ini setiap malam sebelum tidur"

"Mungkin itu hanya ingatan masa kecilmu"

Hiashi-samamengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci nakasnya. Sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda dengan hiasan pita diatasnya.

"Kotak itu…" Hinata segera memegang lehernya, ia melupakan sesuatu, Kalungnya! Kalungnya tidak ada lagi.

"Naruto-san ingin memberikan ini untukmu Hinata-chan." ucap Hiashi-sama sembari memberikan kotak kecil itu.

Hinata membuka kotak itu. Terpampanglah sebuah kalung yang sama persis dengan kalung yang diberikan Nauki padanya. Kalung yang tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.

"Mungkin hanya bentuknya yang sama." Gumam Hinata lirih.

"Itu tidak mungkin. Kalung itu didesain khusus, dan itu hanya satu-satunya."

Hinata mengeluarkan kalung dari dalam kotak tersebut.

"Benarkah itu Tou-san? Naruto-san telah tiada? Lalu siapa yang bersamaku selama ini?"

"Mungkin hanya raga Naruto yang telah tiada, namun cintanya tetap bersamamu"

Pekik tangis Hinata tak tertahan lagi, ia menumpahkan semua air mata yang selama ini ia jaga. Ia menggenggam erat kalung itu seakan tak ingin kehilangan. Tou-sannya hanya terdiam menatap kesedihan anaknya itu. Semakin Hinata mencoba menenangkan diri, semakin Hinata merasa kacau, sampai ia mencapai titik terendahnya. Saat itulah Hinata merasa semua tulangnya bagai di luluh lantakkan oleh kesalahannya sendiri, ia tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya sehingga tiba-tiba...

"Hinata!" Pekik Hiashi-sama terkejut lalu menghampiri Hinata yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia lalu membopong Hinata kekamarnya dan mencoba memberikan nasihat lirih untuk menguatkan Hinata.

Hinata tersadar keesokan harinya dengan kondisi yang lemah, ia hanya bisa menangis sembari menyebut nama Naruto. Ada penyesalan yang teramat sangat dalam dirinya. Kenapa ia tak datang? Hujan seharusnya tidak menjadikan sebuah halangan. Kini tak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia hanya mencoba untuk tabah dan berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa selama ini ia sudah menebus kesalahanya kepada Naruto.

"Dimana Naruto dimakamkanTou-san? Bisa kau antarkan aku kesana? Aku ingin menemuinya" Pinta Hinata kepada tou-sannya

"Untuk apa, Hinata?" Tanya Hiashi-sama khawatir

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas semua yang telah ia lakukan. Bahkan hingga akhir."

Akhirnya Hiashi-sama mengabulkan keinginan anaknya walau dengan berat hati. Mereka pergi menggunakan mobil milik keluarga Hiashi-sama. Sesampainya ditempat tujuan, Hiashi-sama menuntun Hinata menuju bukit tempat peristirahatan Naruto. Keluarga Uzumaki memang memiliki tempat khusus untuk menaruh abu kremasi keluarga mereka. Salju yang turun cukup lebat tidak menjadi penghalang akan niat mereka, setiap tanah yang tertutup salju mereka tapaki dengan penuh keyakinan. Sesampainya diatas, Hiashi-sama menunjukan tempat guci Naruto disimpan.

Hinata berlari mendekati tempat itu sambil berurai air mata, ia tak henti-hentinya menyebut nama Naruto jauh di relung hatinya. Setiap desah nafasnya hanya terisi doa dan kesedihan. Ia memegang guci itu, di guci itu tertulis nama " Naruto Uzumaki". Di belakang guci itu ada foto yang terbingkai, benar saja itu foto Naruto, Naruto yang selama ini menemaninya. Tak ada kata yang mampu ia ucapkan selain kata terima kasih yangt mendalam.

"Terima kasih Naruto-san. Terima kasih untuk pianomu, untuk waktumu, hadiahmu, dan untuk cintamu." Ucap Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hinata berjalan pelan menuruni setiap anak tangga bukit, ia tak ingin menoleh sedikitpun, ia takut Naruto tahu jika ia sedang menangis. Ia menatap jauh lurus arah pandangannya. Air mata tak segan untuk membuat aliran sungai pada pipinya, ia tak berniat untuk menyekanya, karena itu ialah bukti tentang perasaannya yang hanya ia tujukan kepada kekasih mayanya. Di tengah aliran air mata, dengan lirih ia berkata " Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-san. Kau lah Naruto, Narutoku, Cinta Pertama dan Cinta Abadiku"

FIN

* * *

><p>-oOo-<p>

Aahh… saya fikir ni ff gak akan selesai, tapi ternyata selesai juga walau dengan cerita yang sanggaaatt panjang (menurut saya), gaje, dan gak nyambung.

Maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan readers

Hinata : emang ada yang read? Autor kepedean -_-!

Autor : setidaknyakan yang mengedit baca :P

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan untuk masa mendatang.

Yaudah geh, atas perhatiannya saya ucapkan terima kasih.


End file.
